The present invention relates to a novel and useful door positioning device which may be employed to transport support, and place doors into door frames for mounting the same in a permanent manner.
In the past, doors being positioned for installation in an edifice had been transported manually by multiple persons who simply carried the door or move it on a hand truck or dolly. Although these prior art methods are successful in transporting the door to the vicinity of a door frame, the fitting of a door into a door frame or opening according to close tolerances requires shimming and supporting the door by more than one person. Of course, once the door is fitted to a door opening around all of its edges, the door jamb and hinges must be fitted by the use of a mechanical jig or vice.
In the past, several apparatuses have been proposed to transport doors. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,741 shows a door vice on a relatively short base which is moveable on wheels. Presumptively, multiple vices of the same construction may be used to move a door along a surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,141 and 5,288,090 describe wheeled dollies which include vertical and horizontal surfaces for contacting and supporting adjacent edges of a door during transportation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,278,244 and 6,264,184 describe door carriers in which the door being transported is held in a vertical position in vice-like slots on a wheeled dolly. The adjustment of the position of the door may be altered manually or through gearing mechanism.
A door positioning device which is capable of transporting a door into position in a door frame with a high degree of control would be a notable advance in the building arts.